


Presents, Presence

by alchemicink



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: Chinen's making a list, Yamada's checking it twice
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Holly's Holiday Fics, JUMPing Fic Carnival 2019





	Presents, Presence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet_Alayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Alayne/gifts).



> Saw holiday traditions and domestic days at home on your signup and wanted to write some Christmas fluff. Hope you enjoy!

Chinen's apartment wouldn't have any Christmas decorations if it wasn't for Yamada's own determination. It's not the first time he's transformed Chinen's apartment into a winter wonderland, but it is the first time he's done it since they started dating. He wants to make sure everything is perfect. 

He steps back after putting the last ornament on the tree, admiring his handiwork. The tree glitters with the colored lights reflecting off the shiny balls and stars adorning its branches. 

Now all it's missing are the presents belonging underneath. 

"Chi," he calls out, not sure where exactly his boyfriend has disappeared to. "You need to tell me what you want for Christmas." 

Chinen's head pops out from the kitchen, flour splattered across his face in blotches that make him look like he's actively transforming into a ghost. "What I want for Christmas?" he repeats, tilting his head like gifts _aren't_ a typical part of the holiday. "I guess I could write a list." 

His face disappears back into the kitchen and Yamada chases after it just to make sure nothing is in danger of burning. A moment later, he's elbowing Chinen away from a batch of blobby-looking cookie dough. 

With the sudden free time, Chinen grabs a sheet of paper and settles down at the table to start writing. 

"Here you go," he grins later, handing him the paper after Yamada slips the cookies into the oven. 

Yamada squints at the handwritten list and frowns. It's not the kind of list he expected. 

"World domination?" Yamada reads the first entry on the list in his most deadpan unimpressed voice. "How am I possibly going to wrap that?" 

He glances down at the other entries. "You don't need a fire-breathing dragon. Or a cursed sword with the ability to slice through diamonds." 

"But dragons are so cute!" 

Chinen has the audacity to try to look disappointed that he's only written down impossible gifts. But his mischievous spirit shines through in his eyes.

Yamada slides the list back across the table. "Try again." 

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

Chinen's second list, hastily shoved into his hand after the final curtain call of their concert, isn't any better. 

Yamada scratches his head as he reads it over. 

"I can't give you superpowers for Christmas!" he exclaims, startling Yuto nearby who's in the middle of changing out of his costume. 

"Radioactive spiders usually work," Yuto says as if this is a conversation topic he routinely discusses. 

"No," Yamada replies, "he's hard enough to handle without the ability to climb walls." 

Not that he'll admit out loud Chinen's energy and enthusiasm are some of the reasons why he fell in love with him. And watching Chinen climb the walls like Spiderman _would_ be kind of hilarious...

But none of that changes the fact that superpowers are yet another impossible gift that definitely won't fit under the Christmas tree. 

"Write a decent Christmas list," Yamada grumbles, shaking the paper towards Chinen. 

His boyfriend just laughs loudly as he heads towards the showers. 

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

As Christmas draws closer, the list is mostly forgotten in the hustle and bustle of work and seasonal activities. One night they trek out to see Christmas lights strung out across a park, and Yamada basks in the multicolored glow that makes Chinen's face look even more handsome than usual. Another evening, they end up creating what Chinen keeps affectionately calling "The Gingerbread Monstrosity." Yamada considers that mostly a fiasco, even though the gingerbread house still tasted delicious even if it looked like it belonged in a horror movie. On a few mornings, Yamada swings by to pick up Chinen from his apartment and they end up sidetracked by some impromptu caroling started by Chinen. Yamada is sure he knows every single word to "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" by now. In multiple languages. Somehow. 

Before he even realizes it, Christmas has almost arrived and the space beneath the tree remains barren. 

"Yuri," he says, softly. He only uses Chinen's first name in quiet moments like this, when they're curled up together on Chinen's old couch. "You never did give me a Christmas list." 

"I didn't?" his boyfriend answers, voice slightly groggy like he'd almost drifted off to sleep. 

"You didn't," he repeats. "I just wanted to give you a present for the holiday. But you kept asking for things that don't fit into a bag or a box." 

Chinen chuckles, and shifts a little bit closer to Yamada. "I guess I can write another list." He rummages around until he finds his phone nearby, and spends the next few minutes typing something out on it. 

Yamada waits patiently, wondering if it'll actually be something he can buy in enough time for Christmas. He probably should get wrapping paper soon too...

"Here you go," Chinen's voice interrupts his thoughts, and the phone is suddenly dangling in his face. 

"My Christmas list," Chinen says. "No jokes this time." 

Yamada starts reading. 

_Christmas List  
1) quiet evenings together on the couch  
2) lunch dates at our favorite restaurants  
3) advice when things are terrible  
4) dumb jokes when we need a laugh  
5) you, here by my side, always_

"It's pretty cheesy," Chinen says, twisting so he can look directly at Yamada's face. "But it's the truth. I don't need gifts under the tree. I've already got my present, right here, all year round." 

He presses a quick kiss to Yamada's lips. 

"Well I... can't argue with that," Yamada says, unable to keep a smile from slipping onto his face. 

One of the reasons he fell for Chinen is the way he always manages to surprise him. And also the way he makes him think about things from other points of view. 

"If it'll make you feel better," Chinen continues with a mischievous grin, "I can put a bow on your head and you can hang out under the tree on Christmas morning." 

Yamada laughs, giving Chinen a playful shove. "No thanks." 

He glances over at the decorated tree in the corner of the room, still glittering as brightly as when he first started hanging up the ornaments. It's beautiful, and he supposes the empty space underneath isn't so bad after all. 

Sometimes, gifts just don't fit neatly into bags or boxes.


End file.
